


With You Til The End

by HopesFeathers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, Fanvids, GMV, Gen, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopesFeathers/pseuds/HopesFeathers
Summary: Ignis tribute.  Its very Ignoct centric but can be seen as a ship or their canon relationship.  Fanvideo made by me.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	With You Til The End

https://youtu.be/jvaXq7om6yM


End file.
